dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Bull
} |name = Iron Bull |image = IronBullFace.jpg |px = 500px |title =Hissrad |class = Warrior |specialization = Reaver |gender = Male |race = Qunari |affiliation = Ben-HassrathIron Bull profile Inquisition |family = |voice = Freddie Prinze Jr. |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Iron Bull is a one-eyed Qunari mercenary, companion and a pansexualhttps://twitter.com/PatrickWeekes/status/488379341718298624 romance option for the Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Background Before he became known as the Iron Bull, he was a brilliant agent of the Ben-Hassrath. Hunting down spies, rebels, deserters - the Iron Bull did it all. However, by 9:40 Dragon, the Iron Bull had burned out and was reassigned to Orlais where he founded the Bull's Chargers mercenary company on orders of the Ben-Hassrath. The Iron Bull uses his mercenaries to gather information on Orlesian nobles, feeding the intelligence to the Ben-Hassrath.Patrick Weekes Q & A Though he still reports to his old masters, time in Orlais led to something of an identity crisis for the Iron Bull.Official profile He remains in command of the Bull's Chargers, though spends much of his time drinking, sleeping around, and overindulging - all clear violations of the Qun. Despite his unusually friendly demeanor and lax attitude to his philosophy, the Iron Bull still has a loyalty to the Qun which dies hard. He does not proselytize, but neither does he apologize for his way of life. Involvement Romance Iron Bull is a pansexual romance option for the Inquisitor. Unlike many of the game's romance options, the Inquisitor's relationship with Bull begins as a physical one instead of a romantic one. After having flirted with Bull enough and having completed his personal quest involving the possible alliance with the Ben-Hassrath, speaking to him will trigger a cut scene where the Inquisitor walks into their quarters to find the Bull sitting on their bed. He then tells the Inquisitor that he "got the hints" and knows the Inquisitor wants to "ride the Bull". If the Inquisitor admits this and does not reject him, they share a moment. The next time the Inquisitor speaks to Bull on the topic of their relationship they can either choose not to pursue further romance with Bull or agree to Bull's ground rules for something similar to a friends-with-benefits arrangement. If the Inquisitor doesn't romance Iron Bull or Dorian, the two will have party banter indicating a sexual relationship. Later in the game, conversations indicate that their relationship has become romantic. Quotes *"You don't need blood magic or demons to change someone's mind. We're a lot more fragile than we'd like to believe." *"How many personal freedoms do you figure that baker in Val Royeax has? Life isn't about personal freedom." *''(Regarding living by the Qun)'' "It's like being a block of stone with a sculptor working on you. One day, the last of the crap gets knocked off, and you can see your real shape, what you're supposed to be." *"Whenever you need an ass kicked, The Iron Bull is with you." Trivia * According to David Gaider, Iron Bull "fears nothing but the past".GameStar Magazine, 04/2014. * He is described as "The Muscle".Twitter * When comparing Iron Bull to food, Patrick Weekes describes him as "either rump roast for size or chili dog for delicious bad decisions." Patrick Weekes' twitter * According to Patrick Weekes, most people refer to the Iron Bull simply as "Bull" in conversation.Patrick Weekes' twitter. * It was revealed that the Iron Bull was meant to be a race-specific romance due to technical limitations related to him being extremely large and tall. He also originally had dialog that explained why he couldn't romance the Inquisitor. However the animation team and cinematic designer John Epler were able to fix the issue.Lady Insanity's Blog * According to Patrick Weekes, he is in his mid-late 30s. * He is the first Qunari companion who is a romance option for a protagonist in the Dragon Age series. * According to the characters' voice actor, Freddie Prinze Jr. , Iron Bull does have a fear of demons, due to their ability to possess people, including Qunari. * Iron Bull is described as humorous, dismissive, and a natural charismatic leader, but he’s struggling with being a fish out of water.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer * Bull's greatest fear is madness. * During the scene when the player and Bull have sex before giving him the Dragon's tooth as a gift, Bull can be seen with two patterns on his shoulders. It is not currently know if these are tattoos or some kind of Qunari body paint. How they got there also remains a mystery. Gallery Iron bull.png|Iron Bull in the Fires Above trailer Ib.png|Promotional art of The Iron Bull Irobull.png|The Iron Bull at the Inquisitor's war council Ironbull_profile.jpg|Iron Bull's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website Iron bull .jpg Iron bull the muscle.jpg Iron Bull Promo.jpg IronBullStandTogether.jpg|Iron Bull in the Stand Together trailer 5s7LZgH.jpg|Back view of Iron Bull, from trailer Inquisition Iron Bull Christmas 2014.jpg|Santa Bull (concept art for 2014 Christmas celebration) References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Qunari Category:Warriors Category:Inquisition members Category:Love interests Category:Tal-Vashoth